


Kinky, With a Bit of Discipline (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若隐若现的银色流光自冰冷墙缝间溢出，蜿蜒缠上他的手腕，铁链只给他留了几英尺的空间能够拉扯挣扎。他很擅长屏息凝神，于是拱起脊背一动不动，胸膛完全暴露在外，双臂肌肉绷直随桎梏伸展。场景转移，广角切入，Severus Snape走进画面。“噢拜托，Black，你不会真的想要这样挣扎吧，是么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky, With a Bit of Discipline (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinky, With a Bit of Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54139) by Snegurochka. 



 

**情趣啊情趣**

 

 

Title: Kinky, With a Bit of Discipline

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Black

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 2,500

 

**Warnings:**

Just a bit of bondage. Consensual, mostly, even if Sirius won't admit that.

**Theme chosen:** Dungeons

 

**Summary:**

Gleaming silver slithers out from the cold walls and snakes around Black's wrists, leaving him with only a few inches of chain to tug with. He makes good use of the slack, arching his back and straining, chest open and sinewy arms stretched taut. The scene shifts, the lens widens, and Severus Snape steps into frame. "Please, Black. You don't really mean to struggle so, do you?"

 

**Notes:**

First pairing that came to mind for this theme, naturally. ;) OotP-era.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/255175.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

束缚，当然总体上是双方自愿的，就算Sirius死都不会承认

地牢主题

 

摘要：

若隐若现的银色流光自冰冷墙缝间溢出，蜿蜒缠上他的手腕，铁链只给他留了几英尺的空间能够拉扯挣扎。他很擅长屏息凝神，于是拱起脊背一动不动，胸膛完全暴露在外，双臂肌肉绷直随桎梏伸展。场景转移，广角切入，Severus Snape走进画面。“噢拜托，Black，你不会真的想要这样挣扎吧，是么？”

 

A/N：

自然，这个主题之下这一对儿是跃然脑海的：）凤凰社时期。

 

 

某鱼注：

可能会有点儿乱，Lee大姐不是常人|||

一定要看到最后啊！！

 

 

**=== Kinky, With a Bit of Discipline** **情趣啊情趣 ===**

 

 

Sirius Black，光着身子。不，没全裸——赤膊上身，裤子还紧紧裹着双腿，黑色的厚皮靴也可以算挂在脚上。慢慢靠着潮湿阴冷的墙壁滑落，直到一屁股坐到地上，他双眼冒火地用胳膊不停捶打石墙。折腾了一会儿，化兽师终于踏实下来，老老实实坐定，敞开双腿。

 

“噢拜托，Black，你不会真的想要这样挣扎吧，是么？”

 

低沉，几乎可以说刻板的声音投下一片寂静。怒目而视，再怎么拉扯双手也不会得到自由。男人恶狠狠啐了一口，“混蛋 _（_ _Bastard_ _）。_ ”

 

他的双腕被镣铐束缚，汗水和油腻混合，闪着幽暗的光，紧紧扣在一处——

 

不，不是镣铐，太像监狱了。他可不同意那个。

 

那么，丝绸似的柔软绳索好了，细腻的奶油般滑过他粗糙的皮肤，完美绕出结扣，如此一来末端就刚好能一直延伸，爱抚他的——

 

不，不是丝绸，太像情人间的挑逗了，还是那种，在摇曳烛光下偷个香，然后旖旎暧昧。他也不同意这个。

 

 

场景停滞，两边都在等待。Black伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，眯起深灰色的眼睛。轻轻挺了挺屁股，他在等待，如果真有什么警告，那他等得也太久了吧。

 

_手铐（Handcuff_ _）_ 怎么样，操，真他妈正确。

 

情趣，带点儿小小的调教。

 

若隐若现的银色流光自冰冷墙缝间溢出，蜿蜒缠上他的手腕，铁链只给他留了几英尺的空间能够拉扯挣扎。他很擅长屏息凝神，于是拱起脊背一动不动，胸膛完全暴露在外，双臂肌肉绷直随桎梏伸展，浓密毛发下是强健到令人惊讶的躯体。当初在Azkaban备受折磨的形销骨立早已尽数补回，他现在强壮矫健，意气风发，不可撼动。他才不会小绵羊一样忍了这口气，哦，没门。

 

 

场景转移，广角切入，Severus Snape走进画面。

 

男人全身被长袍裹得严严实实——

 

不，太多了就不方便脱了。

 

他那浆得笔挺发白的衬衫前襟大敞腰开，于是镜头对准光洁的胸口。他右手里握着一根长鞭（whip）。魔药教授慢慢逼近，一边走一边解着紧绷压迫的黑色长裤。拉链罢工，胡乱塞进裤腰的衬衫下摆与他往日一丝不苟的形象大相径庭，但他似乎一点儿都不在乎。

 

“好多了。”他嘟囔，停在Black跟前欣赏自己的杰作。举起皮鞭，让散碎的皮革尖端轻轻划过Black的胸膛，向下到了小腹，只停留一秒，就继续侵略Black的胯部，最后干脆直接插入他双腿之间。

 

“操你妈的，Snape。放开我，我可不要你这病态的怪物帮忙。把我那该死的魔杖还回来。”

 

 

这就是Black朝Snape吠叫的，或者，至少大体上有点儿效果。Snape没有回答，而是让柔软的皮条重新在Black胯下荡漾，同时咕哝了什么咒语。随着黑色的长鞭舔过搭扣，Black的裤子松开了，自腰间轻易滑落。压抑地轻喘，他猛吸一口气，甩头怒视Snape。

 

没穿内裤，看看吧。他现在光溜溜的，勃起着，怨恨丛生，却已经不由自主挺起屁股，阴茎湿漉漉地从深色卷曲的毛发里冲破长裤。双唇间更多的咒骂倾泻而出，眼神蒙上一层闪亮的水雾。

 

Snape面无表情，看着化兽师，分开的唇瓣明显干涸，但只是稍稍吸了口气而已。他肯定拼命想要舔舔嘴唇，就这样盯着Black，眼睁睁见他在自己面前被牢牢锁住，在自己面前欲望勃发，这份诱惑怎能抵抗？不过他是Snape，自控力非同凡响。男人最后迈了几步，正对Black，穿着厚重皮靴的双脚分别卡在化兽师大大张开的双腿两侧，俯视着他。魔药教授胯间明显凸起，血脉喷张，性器堪堪悬在Black嘴边。

 

把头扭向另一边，Black紧抿双唇，一边咕哝一边再度拉扯手铐。“操你妈的，别。”他厉声断喝。

 

Snape一把抓住Black的头发，强迫他转过脸重新四目相对，另一只手则轻轻握住自己的阴茎根部。“哦，当然要了，”男人顿一下，现在长鞭已经被遗忘在地板上。“之前曾经有人这样让你住嘴过么？”

 

Black不禁想要出声反驳，结果正中Snape下怀，于是化兽师发现自己不知什么时候深深含住了对方的阴茎。抗议在喉间变成一声低吼，Snape挺身向前，一手扳住Black的下巴，另一手五指张开，撑住Black头顶上方的墙壁。

 

 

魔药教授开始戳刺。

 

如今他终究还是舔湿了嘴唇，身体前倾，小心翼翼看自己的性器在Black口中进出，眼睛死死盯住化兽师包裹他的唇瓣，盯住对方竭力保持呼吸时鼻翼的翕动，盯住Black吞吐自己阴茎的同时脸颊变化的线条。他居然没有咬，甚至连尝试一下都没有。真有趣。

 

Black的屁股开始不老实地扭动，就好像违背主人意志般轻微磨蹭，随着Snape的阴茎愈来愈深侵入他的喉咙而一次又一次挣扎。化兽师的性器此时也早已渗漏出透明的前液，坚硬如铁，他的手指扭曲着向下伸，徒劳想冲破镣铐的约束。Snape会让他碰那里么，或者他会一股脑儿射在Black脸上，然后头也不回离开，留下Black一个人，苦苦煎熬？他会——

 

 

场景再度暂停，等待下一步指令。

 

啊，现在， _有_ 个好主意了。

 

Snape抽身时，Black双唇红肿湿润，化兽师艰难地转过头想要用肩膀擦嘴，却悲哀地无法够到。Slytherin凝视他片刻，后退一步。衣衫敞开，他脱掉长裤，默念咒语让衣物在地板上整齐地叠成一堆。

 

接下来，Snape重新念了另一个咒语来解开自己的厚底靴，以及——

 

不，等等。

 

他还穿着靴子。

 

男人屈膝跪地。冰冷的青石板一定他妈的粗糙而刺骨得要命，但Snape似乎根本不在乎。他双眸泼了墨般漆黑，深不见底，目光紧紧锁在Black的唇上。抬眼，Slytherin稍微接触到Black的视线，男人保持着跨骑在Black身上的姿势。

 

就这么一次，所有那些争论攻击化为一片寂静，两人沉默相对，四目纠缠。

 

也许这是摄神取念（Legilimency）。或者他们真的能清楚看到对方在想什么，在渴望什么。也没准儿他们都想要，欲望已经熊熊燃烧了 _岁岁年年_ 。更有可能它根本随时间压抑了太久。

 

Snape猛然抓住Black的阴茎，粗野狂暴，紧紧掐住头部几乎印出紫痕，同时Black嘶声抽气。化兽师又一次别过脸，希望隐藏因疼痛而扭曲的表情，Snape却清晰地念出了一个润滑咒（lubrication spell），恰到好处，让Black明白了他打算做什么，以及究竟为什么Black无法控制自己停下。

 

 

没有手指，没有舌头，没有器具，没有准备。只有冰凉润滑的油膏覆满Black的阴茎，以及Snape握住他的那只手。男人动了动，轻轻引导来到他的臀缝。停顿片刻，思索着什么，随即，Snape空着的那只手整个手掌贴上Black的脸，用力把他压向墙壁，修长的五指略过化兽师的双眼。

 

“看着我。”Slytherin恶狠狠啐了一口，呲牙立目，胸膛剧烈起伏。他沉下身子，毫不犹豫让Black贯穿了自己，仅有的停顿只是为了调整位置，使那粗大性器的每一寸都尽数被甬道容纳。“ _好好看着_ ，你这个恶心的杂种狗。”

 

Black毫不示弱地弓起后背，竭力抗拒，而唯一的结果就是让他的呼吸漏掉一拍，需要使劲儿咬住下唇才能勉强阻挡濒临崩溃的感官刺激。“操你妈的。”他怒吼，在Snape强力的钳制下扭动挣扎。Slytherin只是不顾一切研磨着自己的下身，上下起伏间双球蹭过Black腹股沟的毛发。男人抵住Black脸颊的那只手纹丝不动，手指几乎僵硬，决不放弃。

 

Snape在Black的阴茎上狂乱地操着自己，速度渐渐缓和下来，一开始是小心翼翼移动，甚至可以算温柔了。大概他需要为接下来的事情好好给自己准备，保证润滑剂足够。每一次下沉，轻细的喘息，比如“啊”，就会自Snape唇间溢出，男人闭着双眼，张大口呼吸。他渐渐又一次加速，节奏契合自己的呻吟，松开Black的脸，转而揪住化兽师浓密的头发。

 

现在他们都已经气喘吁吁，Black就算心里再怎样抵抗，都无法让自己的表情在这高潮边缘的时刻保持愤怒。没有人可以在被这样绑住并且操弄的同时还能说半个不字，上帝啊，Black当然也不会例外。所有恶毒的抗议都消失在喉咙深处，取而代之的是粗嘎而充满雄性荷尔蒙的低吟，呼吸急促，拼命在没有双手协助的情况下尽量抬起下身。小腹用力，猛一仰头，他用尽全力把自己更深更深地刺入Snape体内。

 

Snape的手指不知何时穿过Black的黑发，那么轻柔，假如不是温情，那么他的膝盖在粗糙青石板上磨出的血痕，他疯狂将自己一次比一次更用力地向下撞上Black的阴茎，这姿态也说明了一切。男人搂住化兽师的后颈，做出了无法想象的一幕：他栖身向前，吻上Black的双唇。两只手捧起Black的脸，描画那轮廓线条，Snape牢牢固定住对方，同时侵犯他的口腔，夺走他的呼吸。两人犹如野兽般撕咬吮吸彼此，仅仅因为氧气耗尽而分开，却更期望能够就这样将对方整个人融入血肉，直到双双伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓，因满满溢出的快感疼痛不已。

 

这就对了，Black撇撇嘴离开Snape的唇，向后仰头，长舒一口气，成串的诅咒顿时回荡在潮湿冰冷的地下室中。化兽师倏地浑身颤抖，接着停滞，然后抽搐般，浑身脱力地靠上墙壁，脸上尽是情欲过后的餍足。

 

 

Snape眯起眼睛，挑战似的，止住上下起伏的动作，转而开始缓慢地扭着腰一圈一圈研磨。他一只手抚上自己高高昂起的阴茎，另一只手卡在Black的喉咙，一点点收紧，停在即将窒息的极限，伸展五指，手掌轻轻搭上化兽师的锁骨，却带着一股充满威胁的压力。

 

“你现在打算杀掉我了？”Black嘟囔，却没有之前那么暴怒了。他细细盯着Snape，在男人自慰的时候不由得双唇微张，气息不稳。

 

Snape没有回答，只不过加快了速度，再一次锁住Black的目光。高潮的时候Slytherin弓起身子，温热的精液洒满Black的胸口，以及Snape依旧搭在化兽师喉间的手上。

 

“操，”Black喘气，闭上眼睛，“你他妈真够变态的。”

 

一缕黑发划过眼睛，Snape彻底榨干自己的最后一滴，松开对Black呼吸的钳制，他把手指上的精液细细抹上Black的双唇，在化兽师试图退缩的时候牢牢固定住他。“我可从没像你这么变态，Black。”Slytherin说道，仅仅高过耳语的音量，却使得Black不由自主伸出舌头，贪婪品尝男人留下的种子，舌尖轻挑，挺身捉住Snape，另一个深吻，接着Snape凑近，再凑近，唇角扬起一抹狡黠的微笑，距离更近的时候，他那软下来的性器就悬在Black小腹上方，有意无意撩拨，他们两个，他们这一对儿，像这样，再不多考虑什么，肌肤相亲，那触感太过强烈，太过炽热，甚至想想都危险无比，不过上帝啊，这可真够劲儿，思维被欲望所占据，以及——

 

 

***

 

 

“过来，我们不用为了这个呆在这儿。去Rosmerta那儿给你来一杯吧。”

 

平静，却不容抗拒的声音炸响在耳畔，将Charlie哐啷一下从白日梦里拉回现实。他扭过头，“啥？”

 

Bill朝厨房点点头。“让他们留下吧，Remus会处理好的。”

 

争吵声再度充斥Charlie的耳鼓。

 

“他是 _我的_ 教子，你这他妈的食死徒渣滓（fucking Death Eater scum），而且我 _绝不会_ 让他靠近你半步。我才不鸟Dumbledore会说什么呢！”

 

“那么没准儿你的听力严重衰退了，Black，根据你的道德品质，你所谓的高贵，还有你那一大堆的自尊来判断。Albus已经清楚做出指示，我要去教那个臭小子大脑封闭术（Occlumency）。我可不觉得他提前征求了你的意见。”

 

“我他妈才不鸟他征求了谁的意见。”

 

“一如往常，你的日常词汇可真是令人惊讶。”

 

“我他妈的太清楚你是哪根葱了，Snape。你肯定会把Harry塞上嘴，五花大绑，丢进那个地牢，然后把你想要在James身上施加的报复一点儿不落全都发泄出来——还有对我的报复，当然。”

 

“哦，那你还真是高估自己了，和从前一样。你真的以为我花费掉过去的十五年只是为了等着对你还有Potter进行报复？拜托，我可是大忙人，你估计听说过吧。”

 

“啊哈，给食死徒吹箫—— _这_ 就是我所听说过的。”

 

“从我他妈的眼前消失，Black。”

 

“哦？乐意至极。你赶快从我他妈的房子里消失，Snape。”

 

“要是我再踏进这又臭又破烂的贫民窟一步，相信我，我就——”

 

 

Bill在Charlie身边又叹了口气，“这真是太荒谬了。”他用胳膊肘推推了兄弟，拉着他离开那道门。“他们都是成年人了，难道没有么？听上去就好像以前你还有Percy似的，那会儿你，多大来着—— _十二岁_ ？上帝啊。”

 

恋恋不舍最后瞥了一眼厨房，Charlie跟着Bill，随其他凤凰社成员走出大宅。“呃，”他摸摸下巴，“可能我们把他俩单独留下几个小时的话，他们就能解决问题。”

 

Bill白了弟弟一眼，继续压马路。“解决 _什么_ ——”他瞬间消音，硬生生停在人行道中间。沉默片刻，盯着Charlie，Bill唇角泛过一抹心照不宣的笑意。“为啥，Charlie Weasley，你这肮脏的小荡货（cockslut）。”

 

“哦，滚一边儿去。”Charlie推了一把Bill的肩膀，大踏步向前。

 

Bill爆笑着追上来，Charlie禁不住微笑。

 

“呃，可能吧。”

 

“这就是你为啥脸上是那样一副傻兮兮表情的原因！”

 

Charlie顿时双颊绯红，“别告诉我你从来没想过。”

 

“哦， _现在_ 我想过了。”Bill甩甩头，拍了拍弟弟的后背。“来吧，你看上去真的需要来一杯。没准儿还得去冲个冷水澡。”

 

回头最最最最后瞥了一眼十二号应当出现的那个位置，Charlie满心期待自己幻想中的场景现在能够正在真实上演。

 

 

Fin

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/3/24

 


End file.
